


Silence Isn't So Golden

by songinthestars



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Gen, chapter 416 inspired, nalu angst, someone send help still crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songinthestars/pseuds/songinthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the absence of sound that reminds her that he's not here anymore, and she can't stand it. Just a short thing I wrote to deal with the new chapter. Spoilers for ch. 416.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence Isn't So Golden

**Author's Note:**

> A little NaLu angst inspired by the new chapter. So, there’s some spoilers in this. Just a short little thing I wrote in about ten minutes. I can’t ever seem to write fluff, gah! Oh well, enjoy the feels (or not, gihee).

Sometimes, she forgot he was gone. She would walk into her apartment, steeling herself to the destruction she would inevitably find, only to be met with a pristine home and an uncomfortable, overbearing silence. Then, she’d remember. He had been gone for months and there would be no loud (but oh so warm) greetings waiting for her when she arrived home.

It was enough to make her cry.

She missed the noise. Noise meant he was still beside her, still barging in on her privacy (she complained, but she didn’t mind as much as she said she did). Silence meant she was alone. Silence meant she had time to work on her novel, no messes to clean up after, no one sneaking into her bed, no one inserting chaos into her normally orderly life.

And she _hated_ it. Hated how pristine and perfect and _utterly boring_ her life had become. She missed him and his bright smile and everything that made Natsu, Natsu. She really just wanted her best friend back.

As she climbed into her bed to retire for the night, she couldn’t help but let the tears fall down her face as she shivered from a cold that hadn’t been chased away by comforting flames.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s like all of my attempts to write NaLu fluff are being thwarted by the manga. Nothing is okay, right now. I’m still crying over what happened, and my only outlet is angst. Someone, send help.


End file.
